


You have kids?

by BlooBlu



Series: Crime doesn't usually mean love [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cute Kids, Insecurity, Movie Night, Nail Polish, Remus is in it kinda, Self-Doubt, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, they just talk about him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlooBlu/pseuds/BlooBlu
Summary: ...Deceit has kids, and his new friends find out about this. He's not embarrassed or anything, it's just that they're not technically his...
Series: Crime doesn't usually mean love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584493
Comments: 2
Kudos: 135





	You have kids?

Things were going good, great, even! Deceit was seeing Logan almost every day now, Virgil and Remus were… as well behaved as the could be, and he hadn't missed a bill in 3 months! 

Of course, what goes up must come down. Meeting Logan's other friends was fine, going over for drinks and movies was fine. Constantly denying sleepovers and visits to his own home, however, was less fine. 

How does he explain his situation, to anyone? Vee and the ankle-biter obviously aren't *his*, they all look too different. He doesn't have a partner of any kind and no stable source of income (as far as the government is concerned) so he couldn't have adopted them legally. What could he say? "Oh, by the way, these kids were more homeless and starving than I was so I taught them how to pickpocket and commit tax fraud and fed them so they live with me now!"

Logan Berry was a good man, a far better one that Deceit could ever be. He'd try to give the kids a _real_ home, a _real_ family. Give them everything that Deceit couldn't. They could grow up with a better education and friends and be happy… without Deceit.

So maybe he'd gotten too attached! He'd been their father for 6 years now and goddamit no one was going to make him give them up! This is his family, and he loves every stupid, broken piece of it! 

…Maybe Logan would understand, though. Deceit could see how closely Logan kept to all of them. Patton and Remy he could understand, those two are nearly impossible to shake if you aren't consciously trying to - but Emile and Roman, too. Logan's never more than a few feet away from them if he can help it, even if he doesn't mean to. Maybe Logan could understand the helplessness that comes with feeling abandoned, or being faced with the possibility. 

Maybe. Logan Berry was a good man, after all. Damn extraordinary, in fact, in Deceit's eyes. 

///

Movie nights may not be his favorite of all the activities he does with his friends, but it is the most comfortable. It’s certainly much safer to drink copious amounts of alcohol at home, anyways. Disney, board and or drinking games, and lots of food with questionable levels of sodium and glucose. 

For once, Deceit was actually in attendance- though he was adamant that he had to me home before midnight. Logan understood the need to keep a certain schedule, and go to bed at responsible times, but Deceit was even more strict, somehow. 

"Hey, Lo, Deceit - me and Ro thought we'd paint our nails! What do you guys think?" 

"I am not opposed."

"...Sure. just as long as it's not red or green." 

///  
And they did - after a little over an hour of choosing colors and patterns, placing tape and trying to contain glitter as much as they could, it was 11pm and all of their nails were fully painted. Logan was quite pleased with the small galaxy pattern on his own nails - just a dark blue with speckles of white and light blue, but appealing nonetheless. Patton had chosen a bright yellow with pink stripes, and Roman had a deep red with small crowns painted in the center. Deceit's nails were a shade of near vantablack, sharp and almost intimidating. 

"Well, as fun as this has been, I believe I should be going. I can't imagine that poor babysitter is still stand-….ing…" Deceit seemed to realize his slip up mid-sentence. 

Patton gasped, suddenly much more alert and excited after having sat still so long to let his nails dry. 

"You have _kids?!?_ Oh Oh Oh why didn't you tell us, are they cute? Do you have pictures? What are-" 

"Patton, I too am curious but perhaps slow down a little-"

Logan was the only one who didn't react immediately. It both made a lot of sense, and not at all. Deceit never stayed out very late or got overly drunk, but… well the first few times Logan had met Deceit were a bit different. Was Deceit only recently a father? How else would one explain his long streak of illegal and reckless crimes? If he had to hire a babysitter, then he obviously couldn't afford to go to jail and leave his child (children) alone like that…

"...How old are they? If you're willing to discuss it, that is." 

Deceit didn't look particularly pleased. 

"I can answer a few questions I suppose, but I do have to leave soon. They're 8 and 12, and yes, Patton, I have pictures." 

And so they spent the next 10 or so minutes like that - Patton cooing at pictures of two (very cute) children, and Deceit answering some of their questions. Things like who the mother was, or why he had a child as old as 12 when he was only 28 himself were left untouched.

What they _did_ learn was that the younger one was Virgil, who was mostly quiet and liked to paint, and was very independent for his age. The older child was Remus, who had a bit of trouble getting along with people, love horror stories, and jumped from one topic to the next like he was playing hopscotch. (Not Logan's words.) 

Overall, they sounded like nice kids, and Logan looked forward to meeting them someday. When Deceit left, however, Roman and Patton made him regret even thinking those words in their general vicinity.

"So you didn't know he had kids? Is that a deal-breaker, Lo?"

"...What do you mean?"

"Well you two are dating, right? Are you upset he didn't tell you about his kids?" 

"Wh- Roman we are _not_ dating!" 

"Oh. But you'd be so cute together!!!"

" _seal your oral cavities!!"_ "


End file.
